


Three’s a Crowd

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Funny story, How They Met, M/M, Some Humor, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together for years, and are engaged to be married.But don’t ever ask how they met. He’s not a good liar.





	Three’s a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little one shot that came to me just now. It’s short, and not fantastic, but eh. I liked the premise. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads/kudos/comments! :D

“So how did you two meet?” It sounded more polite than curious, but he was brushing up on his people skills so Derek tried to reply. 

 

“We, uh, we, well…” He didn’t want to tell this story. He never did. 

 

Just as he decided to say they met online, Stiles threw his hands in the air dramatically, like Derek’s hesitation was a personal affront, and all but shouted at the curious woman.

 

“We met during a threesome!”

 

“Ha! Seriously?” She snorted. Luckily this time it was someone with a sense of humour. This story had been received terribly before, and more than once. 

 

“Yep. We were  _ very  _ into each other, and the other party kinda got the shits and left, and we had more fun without them.”

 

“Whoa. That may be the best ‘how we met’ story I’ve ever heard!”

 

“I bet, and you’re welcome. It’s very romantic. My dad cried when he heard it, it moved him so much. He’s so proud,” Stiles clutched his chest like an old Hollywood actress, “he asks me to retell the story every time I see him.”

 

“He cried because he begged you not to tell him but you did anyway. In great detail. Very loudly. In front of his coworkers. And the mayor.”

 

“But you agree it’s a romantic story?” The playfulness in Stiles’ face was as contagious as ever, and for a moment Derek was lost in those honey brown eyes. 

 

He came back to himself and smiled indulgently at his fiancé.

 

“Yeah, baby. The most romantic story of this generation. But you know you don’t have to tell it to every random barista who asks, right?” He turned to the woman in question. “Oh, no offence.”

 

“None taken, honey. Thank you for that though! Look at that, perfect timing. Here’s your order guys, and please please come in again!”

  
  



End file.
